Transitory
by Musashi Den
Summary: Daryl knew everything was temporary. Anger, hate, promises, sex, drugs and even love. Nothing lasted forever especially after the world ended. So he tries to stay indifferent, tries to keep away. But this is strange and his curiosity will not be sated until he figures out what it is about her that sets him on edge. Trans-characters and humorous inner thoughts. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yup yup I came up with yet another WD OC after playing Survival Instinct. For more information on my OC visit my DA page. Just like Contigo - this story follows the TV series and I might actually have them combine down the line. For now, enjoy :)

* * *

Transitory page 1

Daryl didn't know her name. He didn't know anyone in camp. He and Merle were making plans to leave them in a few days – why bother getting to know these walking lunch boxes. Between the lot of them he figured only about two would survive. It wouldn't be that nagging former housewife of her pansy-ass kid. The ex-cop might make it if he could pull his face from her pussy. But for the most part they were a bunch of over weight, suburban bleeding-hearts that were waiting for 'normal' to come back. Daryl knew that wasn't happening. More and more people were being brought into camp everyday and she had arrived just like any other shivering, half-wit. But there was something off about her – it set him on edge that he couldn't figure it out. Not that Daryl cared – it was something to ponder while he whittled bolts and waited for his brother to 'say the word'.

Merle had been naming all the women by the cup sizes and giving them a grade to match. The housewife was a solid B. The spic with two kids was a C minus because of her color. The two blond sisters… well they were a 'double D plus'. Merle had made a game of watching them bounce around camp. The younger one would smile at them but the older one was a total bitch. Taking herself too seriously and demanding that everyone else do the same.

"Fuck her." Daryl mumbled when she shot them a dirty look. She knew what they were doing. Merle just smiled.

"I'd love to…" He howled the last part of his sentence. They both frowned when the ex-cop - who wore his pants to high - gave them a look.

"Hey what do ya give those?" Daryl said and nodded to one of the new members of the camp.

"A second go at puberty – I think she failed." Merle said. "Plus she looks like a chink – 'A-minus'." Daryl started calling her that in his head and it was quite the astute nickname. At first he thought she was underage but then he heard her tell one of the blond sisters that she was actually twenty-five. Her breasts – if they could be called that – were in fact an A-cup. Barely peaking the front of her shirt at all. For such a tiny thing she did have a nice round ass and thighs so Merle bumped her up to a solid A after a day or two. Ironically Daryl had learned her name after that. And that was only because the older blond sister called her:

"**Bo!** Can you help us with the laundry?" Andrea called.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Daryl looked up when he heard her voice. It was deep, distinctive even if you only heard it once. It's like God was originally planning to make her a boy but then changed his mind at the last minute. She took the empty basket from Andrea and got simple instructions before she went about collecting dirty clothes. She hit up the families with young children first, then the men that protected the camp – she winced a bit when they deposited their blood and sweat stained shirts and pants. And last but not least she walked up to Daryl – not knowing that he and Merle did their own 'washing' so as not to be dependent on anyone. "Got any dirty clothes?" she asked. As she stood there Daryl suddenly realized he could smell himself. He dropped his eyes to the ground when she just continued to look at him expectantly.

"Well ain't you sweet." Merle said as he came out their tent with a few shirts and pants in his hand. "Have fun darlin' and no starch on the undies." She laughed at his joke and turned to leave now that her basket was full. Merle could always be counted on to take things too far. Daryl felt his hand breeze past his head and looked up just in time to see it connect his Bo's ass. Merle hissed at the sound it made and grinned wide when she turned to him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed and Daryl was surprised at how high pitched she got. Shane was over there in a second – scowling at them disapprovingly.

"Hey, thought we talked about you keeping your hands to yourself there." Shane said before he looked down at Daryl.

"I didn't do nothing." He said automatically. It had been something he got in the habit of doing since he was young and Merle did something that got them both in trouble.

"Just an appreciative gesture there, officer." Merle said before he winked at Bo. She just walked off when Andrea called for her. Shane was not satisfied by his bullshit answer but 'the housewife' called for him and he had no choice but to leave them.

"We are gonna have words later." He warned.

"I look forward to it." Daryl said sarcastically. Shane walked off and Merle sat down beside him on the log he had rolled in front of their little fire pit. "Tell me it was worth having to put up with **that**." He looked at Merle and he was smiling.

"Well worth it. She's got the ass of a twelve year old." Merle said. "I'm upgrading her to 'A plus'." Daryl laughed. He didn't really like catching heat for Merle's actions and he damn sure didn't like how she looked at him from then on – like he was just some gross, hillbilly pervert. Daryl **was** those things – but he hadn't laid a hand on her so who was she to judge.

Daryl shrugged it off. They'd be leaving soon plus she'd probably get eaten. Either way was good for him. Unfortunately things never went as planned. The plan was to take what they could, get in the truck and leave those losers before the walkers came and had a buffet. But somewhere along the way he and Merle got separately. The big gorilla had insisted on going into town with the Asian guy, the spic, the skinny black 'B-cups' and Blond double D to get one last go at anything in the city. He'd have a shot to get laid and get their stuff too. And Daryl almost stopped him when he learned that the other black guy was going but he went hunting instead to 'keep up appearances'.

Everything went to hell to say the least. The new bastard – another fucking cop - went with him to get Merle off the roof but he was already gone – son of a bitch cut his hand off and stole their truck. When they got back to camp it was chaos. And nearly everyone was dead or bitten. Daryl couldn't believe how quickly things spiraled out of control. Without Merle there was no plan, so he rolled with what was left of the group.

* * *

Much to Daryl's chagrin Carol, Bo, Andrea and the housewife…Lori was her name – yeah all those useless bitches survived. Now that Lori had her annoying husband back and her whiny son, Shane was immediately booted out of his position of power. Forced to play second fiddle to the guy whose wife he had been fucking for two months. They weren't very good at hiding it. Or at least not to Daryl, they had gotten busy right under where he set up to get a hunting view of the valley. Of course they didn't see him – Shane was quick to flip her on her stomach and get in and out. After Shane lost Lori Daryl thought for sure he'd go for Andrea or Bo. Hell even Carol is he was desperate enough. Only time would tell.

After their night at the CDC they were on the road again and it wasn't until they were setting up at the Greene farm that he even talked to anyone for more than two seconds. "I'm sorry about your brother – messed up how you couldn't find him." Bo said as she approached him on the side porch. He looked at her for a long beat before he snorted. He hated it when people that didn't know the person that died said how sorry they were that they had passed away.

"You're not sorry." He said – matter of fact.

"No, really I am. Burly jerks like him are totally my type." She insisted sarcastically. He smirked for a second. "Plus we could use someone with his skills. Especially now that little Sophia is lost out there."

"True." Daryl agreed. They were all relying solely on his tracking skills to find her. He didn't have the time or patience to teach them. And if he were being brutally honest he didn't think it would do them any good. Glenn maybe, but he was so dumb struck by the farmer's daughter that unless he could hunt with his dick he was useless. Rick was only half involved - so concerned with Carl's injury along with everyone else.

"So I guess you're stuck with us. Without him you're not leaving?"

"What makes you think we were leaving?" he asked.

"I have ears. And eyes. And I'm not totally self absorbed." She shrugged.

"No?"

"Well I'm about 50% self absorbed – 50% observant. Which is enough to know when two clumsy, drug addled rednecks are scheming something."

"Them odds got you this far…" he said – ignoring her jab. She suddenly looked towards the yard. Most of it was dark – the light from the house only reached a few feet and the porch railings cast weird shadows along the grass. He hopped up – ready to kill whatever got her attention. "What is it?" She pointed and smiled.

"Just a bunny." She sighed in relief. "Aww it's so cute-Ah!" She yelped and clutched her shirt when Daryl nailed it with an arrow.

"Good eye." He said before he jumped over the railing to retrieve it. Her horrified expression going completely unnoticed.

* * *

Daryl kind of liked Bo… _kind of_. She wasn't like the other women – she didn't find shit to be pissed about. Sometimes he wondered if they realized there was other stuff to worry about other than laundry and getting shampoo. Lori was still teaching Carl math for God's sake and refused to let him carry and learn about guns. It was like she wanted him to die. He had witnessed her inability to decide whether Herschel should save him. If Carl had known she was considering letting him die of internal bleeding he'd be so done with her. She and Andrea were driving Shane crazy. Daryl rolled his eyes when they came back from a search, grinning and blushed and smelling of sweat and sex. It had been so disgustingly obvious – much like Lori's jealousy that Shane had fucked anyone else but her.

Carol was keeping optimistic about 10% of the time. The other times she was spiraling through emotions and sobbing in her tent. Daryl felt bad for her, she was a sweet woman. She didn't deserve such a shitty life. Abusive husband, the end of the world coming upon her so suddenly that she had no survival training. Her little girl probably dead and gone forever. Rick was kind of cruel to keep them looking but it gave Daryl something to do other than sit around the farm. Everyone was going crazy...

Bo seemed to notice it too and she stayed out of the house and away from camp as much as she could. Picking up her axe and taking it for long, slow walks around the massive property.

"You don't have to follow me like that." She said and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Shane put me on sentry…I'm just—"

"Why don't you walk beside me?" she asked and gestured to the space next to her. He just shifted and looked at the ground. "It's kind of condescending how you keep double checking what I've already checked."

"What?"

"You think cause I'm a woman that I can't protect the camp? You're really being a dick."

"What you say to me?" He asked. His face heated up when she started giggling.

"You're easy." She chuckled. "I was just messing with you Daryl. Gotta have a little fun before we die, right?"

"You're crazy."

"Like you're so sound of mind." She quipped. He glared at her – she didn't give a damn what she said to him. He wasn't gonna stand for that shit.

"Keep it up Bo-peep." He warned and gave her his best 'try me' look. She ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

Transitory page 2

Bo was the lesser of two evils as far as Daryl was concerned. When it came to dealing with the other people or dealing with her he chose her. She really did have good sight. He'd take her hunting and catch twice as many animals as he did without her – though he'd never admit it out loud. The only part of the hunt that she didn't like was the killing aspect. She'd tap his shoulder excitedly when she spotted an animal and squeal when he made a particularly difficult shot. But then she'd be sad about the animal dying. They were innocent and 'super cuddly' in her opinion. Daryl started using that phrase after he ate them. He'd burp and say "Dinner was super cuddly." Bo would give him the finger.

Daryl actually liked her though he wasn't sure why. Merle's nickname for her had been spot on. In a sane world she'd be at the bottom of the list of people he wanted to fuck. She was some kind of weird Asian breed that she assured him was not the same as Glenn. And then she got pissed because he called it a 'breed' instead of a 'race' and just like that he fucked up two weeks worth of good graces. The yellow day-lily he gave her to apologize for it made her break out in little, itchy, red bumps and she spent the day with her arm in a bucket soaking the chiggers out of her skin. He got her another one and made sure it was free of parasitic bugs before giving it to her.

"Daryl you're sweet." She said as she tentatively held the flower.

"Oh yeah?" He followed her as she backed up to a tree. She gave him this look – chin tucked to her chest, eyes dark and focused through short lashes. She was cute and that was so hard for him to understand. Every now and then he'd pick up a Playboy with different color women in it but his 'type' had always been blondes or red heads with freckles and green eyes. Bo had a little round beauty mark between her right eye and her eye brow – no freckles. Her dark hair was long but it was bone straight – no curls or light color to speak of. And her skin had a tint to it – a color that told him her nipples would be brown instead of pink. But if there was anything those playboys taught him was that no matter the skin color pussy was still pussy.

Bo bit her bottom lip when he invaded her personal space. Just one big awkward step forward and he was too close for comfort. She actually wasn't that much shorter than him – maybe an inch or two. A fantasy about stilettos with lots of straps and buckets raced through his head for a second. He felt itchy, like his hands were sticky even though he knew they weren't.

'_Shit, what are you doing?'_ he thought when he couldn't get himself to move again. Bo just stared at him expectantly and he choked. He couldn't even think of something cheesy to say – so he just stood there and winced a little at the itch on his arm that he desperately wanted to scratch just to have something to do other than breathe into her face the way he was. God, if she thought he was some creepy, Sling-blade wannabe before she probably thought he was going to skin her and make a suit out of her now. He flinched when she moved. And it wasn't just a little flinch either. He knocked her hand with his elbow as she reached for him. Bo just smiled and moved slower. The hair on his arms stood on end when she touched him. He fidgeted as she got closer and pressed herself flush against him. "Mmm…titties." He mumbled when he felt her hard nipples through both their shirts.

"What?" She asked. When she moved her mouth her bottom lip brushed his and he dove in. He winced when he knocked their foreheads together. "Ow…" She tilted her head and he went for it again. He didn't know how to be tentative – he shoved his tongue in her mouth and practically drooled all over her when she returned his enthusiasm. There was no hesitant licks or teasing pecks. The kiss was not sweet - he noticed with some mirth that they both had bad breath. He was claiming her with it. Instead of hiding his desire he let it out and let her know by fucking her mouth with his tongue that he wanted her – probably not now against the tree but damn it would be nice to get his dick wet. Maybe for not just get a good grope of her tits…

Bo stopped him when he reached under her shirt. She pulled away from his mouth and he followed her back and kissed her again for a second before she pushed him back more aggressively. She grabbed his vest and turned them around so he had his back to the tree. "What're you doing?" he asked – smiling a little despite his nervousness. She kissed him but pulled away right when he leaned into it. His tongue hit the tip of her nose instead of her lips.

"Stay." She ordered before she dropped to her knees.

"Shit." He huffed. She had his zipper down and her long fingers around his dick before he could ever register the feeling. Sweat got in his eyes – it was suddenly a million degrees outside as she worked him out his fly. She popped the button too.

Daryl felt delirious – his head drowning in a sudden tidal wave of sensation. He knew he didn't smell good – she had to have noticed it but she just got closer and closer as she slowly stroked him. She opened her mouth and he watched himself disappear between her soft lips. Despite the fact that he probably tasted like piss and dirt she moaned and swallowed him until her face was pressed into his pubes. He could see the crack of her ass peeking out the top of her jeans when she leaned forward and the feel of her throat around his dick was suddenly too much. He came in two seconds and she pulled back like she had been burned. Her eyes went wide once he was free of her mouth and she gagged loudly as she spit his cum all over the ground between them.

Daryl zipped himself up quickly and bolted. Not really running but getting away from the scene as fast as he could. "Daryl!" she called after him but he just kept going. Ignoring how annoyed she sounded and how ashamed he was of himself.

* * *

The next day Bo was incapacitated by a migraine. Daryl was just glad he didn't have to see or talk to her for a while. He avoided her like the plague last night after what they did in the woods. And it felt like everyone somehow knew about it. But Shane was just teasing him about all the time he spent with Bo – he couldn't possibly know. Dale probably did because he knew everything. And Daryl had no poker face for when people asked him about her. He still felt a little bad when he happened by her tent and heard her whimpering something to Carol. The other woman came out and Daryl nodded for her to slow up on her way to the well.

"What's wrong with her now?" he asked.

"It's her headache, she can't keep anything down and she can't take any medication on an empty stomach." She said. He let her go but stood there for a second before he went to his tent. He fished through his bags to find the bottle of Oxycontin he had squirreled away for himself before he handed the other meds over to Herschel. He shook out two pills and used the butt of his knife to crush it up on the cover of a book. He didn't stop until it was a fine dust. He then walked back to Bo's tent. Keeping the powdered pill from blowing away by cupping his hand over it. He was thankful that Carol hadn't returned yet but he didn't see Shane watching his odd actions from where he was putting something in his car. He entered Bo's tent and nudged her with his foot.

"Bo… Bo wake up." He said quietly. She groaned and turned over. He smirked seeing the sleeping mask over her eyes. The word 'Bitchy' scrawled across it in bedazzled jewels. How very like her to have something like that.

"Daryl? Ow…" she whined as she lifted one side of the mask.

"Here." He pulled her up when he saw she was having a little trouble. He looked around quickly before he tore a piece of paper from a notebook by her pillow. He rolled it into a tight tube and gave it to her. "Snort this."

"I have a migraine Daryl. Cocaine isn't going to help me." She said as she squinted at the white fragments on his book.

"It's oxy." He said before he put the paper tube in her hand. "It'll make you forget you have a head let alone a pain in it. Snort." She finally gripped it and leaned over. She went up one nostril then the other. Making a face when the action of smelling anything made her headache momentarily worse.

"When will it…" She trailed off and sprawled back on her cot. It only took about thirty seconds to knock her out. For a second he worried if her gave her too much – she only weighed a hundred pounds, maybe one-fifteen.

"20 milligrams a pill…not long." He said before he pulled her mask back down and left her tent. He was surprised to see Shane waiting for him.

"She feeling better?" Shane asked.

"Quiet. She's sleeping." Daryl said before he walked off.

* * *

"Daryl's got healing hands huh?" Shane asked and Daryl glared at how loudly he said it over dinner. They were out around the campfire that night. The Greene family was in the house - not really in the mood for their company. Bo just looked at him confused.

"Carol was looking after me yesterday." She corrected him.

"Daryl was on call." Shane joked. "You seemed a lot better after he left your tent."

"Just checked on her is all." Daryl said before he finished eating. He got away as fast as he could before anyone could comment on his gesture of kindness. Later on that night Bo came to his tent. He wasn't inside but she spotted him not to far away – aimlessly strolling in a nearby field. "How's the melon?"

"Perfect. It's like my migraine didn't even happen…I've never recovered in a day like that." She said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said. There was a long silence between them and he finally glanced at her when she didn't leave. "What?"

"Just wondering if you were going to explain why you ran off like a little bitch after jizzing down my throat." She said with slight shrug.

"You shut your mou—"

"By the way you taste like onions and salt – you should eat more of those carrots and less squirrel." She interrupted. "If I didn't know it was my hormone pills that gave me the migraine I could swear it was how nasty you taste."

"Woman you are…" He advanced on her but he trailed off when he saw the smirk on her face. She was fucking with him again. Pushing his buttons until he went off and started talking to her. He wouldn't play her game. "If I'm so terrible why you here?"

"Cause I'm not going to let you off that easy." She said and crossed her arms. "I like you Daryl. God only knows why but I do despite the fact you're a six foot pile of stink with greasy hair an inexplicable insecurity issue it would take two lifetimes to fix." She took a deep breath.

"You said you were taking hormone pills…what for? What's wrong with you?" He asked – purposely changing the subject away from his 'quick tendencies'.

"Well… because of the migraine I have to stop taking them or I could get a blood clot and die." She rambled off. She looked at him for a second before she made it a point to look everywhere but at him. "This is so much harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?"

"I have to tell you something. Before we take **this** any further."

"This? What is _this_?" He asked. She gave him the 'stop being an asshole and listen' look and he crossed his arms. "Well what ever it is it can't be that serious. Unless you used to be a **man**, I think I can handle it." Daryl noticed the way she was looking at him. Like she was shocked and in complete and utter disbelief over what he just said. "You're shitting me." Bo suddenly turned around and headed for her tent. She yelped when Daryl grabbed her – she wasn't expecting him to and he turned her around and put her back to a tree.

"Let go."

"Nah-unh. You can't just say something like that and then not answer me." He said in a hushed tone. He wondered for a moment if this was what he couldn't put his finger on. Why she stood out from the other females in the group. Why she was so easy to hang around. He didn't realize he was breathing heard until he heard himself. She looked terrified of him at the moment and despite her better judgment she started talking.

"Before all of this happened I was two days away from getting my final surgery." She said – so low he almost didn't hear her over the crickets. He suddenly let go of her and took a few steps back.

"So you still have it?!" He asked before he looked down at her crotch. He had seen her in tight jeans and shorts. She had on a pair of leggings painted to look like denim right now. He lifted her shirt for a second and there was no indication that she had anything other than a vagina – there never had been. She squatted to pee for god's sake – though he'd never admit out loud that he had stood there and watched her do it.

"Have what?" She asked as she snatched her shirt out of his grip. "My dick? Yes, Daryl. I already had my jaw and nose softened. Hell I've been wearing a waist trainer since I was thirteen. I had been done with everything – the final operation would've just been to invert it. Took me ten years to get the nerve to do it and even then I was second guessing it..." Daryl looked like he was going to be sick for a second.

"Jesus." He sighed. "What were you hoping would happen between us?"

"Sex." She answered with a shrug. "Honestly isn't that what everyone wants now a days. Don't know about you but when I get away from those dead bastards intact all I want to do is fuck."

"Now is not the time to be a smart ass."

"I'm not. That's what I really want but I'd rather tell you this now than when you have your hand down my panties for the first time." She said. Daryl had to admit if she had never told him he'd still think she was a real woman. No one else in the group knew – how could they? But now that he looked at her… her arms were a little more masculine. Her long hair hid the thickness of her neck and when she swallowed he could see the smallest Adam's apple bob down for a second. Asians were a petite people anyway - she'd probably get mistaken for a girl even if she didn't have breasts and dress like one.

Daryl could not even begin to think about sex right now. It skittered across his mind when she mentioned her panties. He wondered what kind she had on right now. Despite his aversion he could feel himself getting erect. He rolled his eyes a little. His body not catching up with his brain – it still thought of Bo as a girl and that meant a girl wanted to have sex with him. "Do you want me to leave?" Bo asked.

"No." His dick answered for him – he didn't know what he wanted her to do. He didn't know what to do with himself. He could suddenly hear how his brother would react – saying he always knew Daryl was a faggot. How he was so dumb he couldn't tell the difference between a real girl and a fake one.

"Do you want to see it?" Her question shattered his inner turmoil.

"No!" he said louder than he meant to and she chuckled. She was messing with him again.

"Sorry, most guys want to see it." She said. "Then they do that quiet bit and that's usually my cue to run."

"How many people have you been showing your dick to?" He asked and it was without a doubt the oddest question he had ever asked anyone.

"We're getting off topic." She skirted the question. "You don't want me to go. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm tired." He answered. It showed on his face and she glanced at his tent. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay…" She hummed. He started towards his tent and wearily crawled inside.

"Get in here!" She jumped a little when he called for her. She walked up to his tent just as he was putting his boots outside. "Bout time – bugs are getting in." She snorted and looked over her shoulder at her own tent before bending down to go inside. He reached around her to zip the flap.

"Wanna make out?" She asked and reached to touch him. He stopped her.

"**Sleep**. You know what that is don't you?" He growled before sprawled out on his sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Transitory page 3

Daryl was not a very attractive man. Bo thought he might have been at one point in his life. When he hit puberty he was probably a little heart breaker – especially with those blue eyes and that deep voice. But after some hard living, hard drinking and what she assumed was a pretty serious oxycontin addiction Daryl was looking a little worse for wear. She blamed half his haggard appearance on the end of the world. He had bags under his eyes. She could see where his smile lines and brow creases were even though his face was relaxed. Oddly enough he didn't look that old. If she had to guess he was only about…forty. No, a little younger than that cause Rick and Lori seemed forty. Bo licked her thumb and reached to wipe away a smudge of dirt on his cheek. He woke so violently that she jumped back.

"What's happening?" He whispered. With everything so quiet around camp a pin dropping would be a loud noise

"It's just me." She said quickly. He looked at her for a moment before he lay back down.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me to stay last night—"

"No I meant just now." He said. He tipped his head back to look out the little mesh window of the tent. The sky was just starting to light up. "It's early."

"I know. I woke up…I was just watching you sleep."

"That's creepy." He said and cleared his throat. He flinched when she came back to lie beside him. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before he opened them again. He looked at her without turning his head and she was still studying his face. "What is it?"

"I think under all this dirt is a moderately okay looking guy." She said and wiped her moist thumb down his cheek. He didn't flinch but she could see how uncomfortable he was with the contact. Dealing with Daryl was like dealing with two different people. One day he was attacking her mouth in the woods and the next he was blushing down his neck from being close. "What did you used to do…before all this?" she asked.

"What's it matter?" He answered her question with a question.

"I think…we should just get to know each other. Isn't that what normal people do? They exchange a few pleasantries before they fuck."

"You say that like you're not sure yourself." He said. She looked down. "What's it matter? And who says I'm fucking you? Maybe I came to my senses while I was asleep."

"Never met a man that doesn't want free pussy but suit yourself." She said as she moved to leave.

"Y'know the way you said that makes me believe you actually have—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll cut you." Bo warned. Daryl closed his mouth and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'm not a faggot." He blurted out

"Nobody ever said you were." Bo said.

"…What we did…I…that was before I knew." He said before he nodded towards her crotch. She shut the flap and zipped it. Daryl tensed – the action making him feel trapped even though they were in a tent. But it was the look she gave him. Not even a glare just a look that told him he had better listen and listen good.

"Let me make this clear to you." She started – keeping her voice low. Even is someone came by they wouldn't be able to make out what she was saying to him. "I **am** a woman. I am **NOT** a gay man. I am **not** a man with breasts. I am **not** a chick with a dick. I am a **woman**. Do I make myself clear?" He knew she wasn't really asking.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered anyway.

"You're not gay for liking it when I suck your dick." She sat down. "And I'm not gay for wanted to suck your dick. And why is that?"

"Cause you're a woman." Daryl answered.

"Good boy." She sat down and let go of the flap zipper. "I'll go first to help you relax. Once you know more about me you'll stop looking at me like I want to butt-fuck you." Daryl just snorted. "My full name is Bo Casina."

"Wha—" He started to ask but bit his lip. She could read his wide-eyed expression.

"You want to know what my name was when I was a boy." She said. "It was the same. Bo is unisex." He shrugged. "I was born in Manilla." He lifted an eyebrow. "The Philippines." Daryl looked confused. "It's south of China. It's an Asian country – mostly. Anyway, my mother raised me there until I was about twelve – we moved to California. Got the American dream by way of a wealthy storeowner that married my mom. He kept us stocked in designer clothes and Lamborghinis. We lost our accents and spent many years indulging in the aspects of Western culture. My mother and my adoptive father were very supportive of my desire to transition. They wanted me to be happy and to be happy I wanted to be a girl. I've wanted to since I was twelve maybe even before that. But they told me I had to pay for the final 'nip and tuck' myself."

"You start stripping?" Daryl asked.

"Close. I was cast in a burlesque show that had many loyal and well off fans. See with stripping I'd have to take off my panties and once the pickle is out the jar well…in the burlesque show it was all teasing and flash to give them the illusion if nudity. I actually wanted to go into sports – I ran track and did gymnastics in high school. My parents put up enough of a stink that the administrators let me on for the girls team. But once you start going pro they do gender testing and I didn't have the nerve to get my surgery until about a month before this happened." She gestured around, indicated the epidemic of walking half dead cannibals. "Luckily I also like to dance and Shelly always said Asian twinks like me sell lots of tickets. We got so popular that we actually went on tour…" She looked at him. "I got through the first leg of the tour before I found an excellent transgender surgeon here in Atlanta – then they dropped napalm in the streets and incinerated the hospital. Before Shane and Jim found me I was with another small group that didn't make it. I just kept running and I ran right into Shane's gun." She looked at him expectantly. "Your turn."

"I lived north of here with my father and Merle…they were…okay when I had money to buy beer and meds – which I got most of the time from scamming people with my brother. I think once we were selling preorder steaks to a retirement community. When Merle was around we had a lot – when he wasn't we had to hunt to put dinner on the table. I was with my father when one of those bastards got him – been bouncing around with random people til now."

"Oh…" She hummed. He still didn't look comfortable around her so she kept talking as she inched her way closer. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-nine." He answered.

"Twenty-nine." She said without being asked and he snorted.

"You look like you're twelve."

"Is that why you like me?" She asked as she straddled one of his legs. "Getting your fix on underage titties."

"No!" He protested in a loud whisper. He ended up rolling his eyes when she giggled. "Getting tired of you doing that."

"No you're not. Men get off on being teased. And you like the attention." She said as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed her hands before she could even get one undone.

"Shirt stays on."

"Who's being a tease now? Giving me a little taste – showing off these pythons and not letting me get to the rest." She said as she stroked his arms. He flexed and she wondered for a moment if he did that on purpose or if he was just tensing up like he normally did. "C'mon."

"Shirt stays on." He repeated. She rolled her eyes but let him keep it on.

"Want a kiss?" She asked as she laid flush on top of him. He watched her as she smirked – her thigh was right next to his cock. Despite the fact he wasn't really aroused it started to get erect. God, he felt like he was fifteen and it pissed him off. He was a grown ass man why couldn't he keep from popping random boners?

"Yeah." He answered and leaned up for her. She gave him a quick peck and smiled as she pinned his arms to the ground above his head.

"You're starting to like how that feels." She said – like it was fact. Daryl hadn't been big on kissing – it made those one-night stands and parking lot hand jobs just too intimate and intimacy he could not handle. Not with random bar bitches – he wanted to get off not pick out curtains. He couldn't even muster it with girls he wanted to hang around and they would get tired of his deficiency and leave. Or they'd start fucking Merle – his older brother was good at spouting that sweet talk they craved.

Bo kissed him again. He growled through his teeth when she pulled away just as he was leaning into it. She smirked when she nudged his sack with her knee. He jumped when she unzipped his pants. "Wait!"

"Why?"

"Can we…" He sucked his teeth and put his head back like he was deeply aggravated. He really wanted what ever she was about to do to him but he couldn't help the doubt that washed over him. The insecurity and second guessing that always plagued him when sex was involved. Especially now, knowing what she had between her legs – he could feel it on his thigh. He was a little nauseated and his dick deflated at the thought of being with her. But then his mind went back to the other day and how good it felt to have her lips on him. "I need to sort myself out."

"That's what I'm trying to do if you just let me get your pants down."

"No!" He said firmly and she backed off a little. "I mean—just don't… If you want this I need to go slower. Not exactly going to be a one time thing is it?"

"I was hoping not." She admitted.

"Well, I've never had that before." He confessed and prayed that she understood what he wanted. He wasn't great at explaining himself either. And once more he didn't want to explain himself. Sex had always been quick for him – he never slept with the same girl twice. How would he approach her again? Witty banter about the weather? He was no good with small talk – why would he even try after she gave up the goods in the back of his truck? He didn't know what to do and it annoyed him.

"You want to take it slow." She didn't really ask – he guessed she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Even she looked a little perplexed by the concept. Nevertheless he nodded and she smiled. "You're so cute." Daryl frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Transitory page 4

Daryl was grateful to have distractions from his budding relationship with Bo. The word alone made him want to fling himself off a cliff. People like Rick and Lori had relationships. Carol had a relationship with her husband – such as it was. Daryl hoped he'd never have anything in common with the suburb dwellers but now that he thought about it they were all in the same boat. Just people trying to survive together and that in itself was a relationship. And so what if Bo wanted to cuddle up to him at night and scratch his hair for him. He'd allow it but he damn sure wasn't picking out China or putting a ring on anything. He couldn't help but notice how jammed up Glenn was over the farmers daughter – Maggie. If Daryl ever found himself so whipped he'd go searching for that cliff again.

Bo wasn't controlling though like other women. She liked being in control of what she did but she never tried to give Daryl jobs to do or tell him how to act. She did however tell him very often how bad he smelled and she kept spraying some mint flavored shit in his mouth when ever they kissed. "You've got mushrooms growing in your pit hair." She said.

"So what?" He asked and fidgeted as she messed with his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Checking you for lice." Lori answered for her as she did the same for Carl. "Last thing we need is an out break especially since we're in such close quarters here…you're clean honey." She patted Carl's shoulder before she turned to Rick. Daryl lifted an eyebrow at how happy the man seemed to be over the fact that his wife was literally nit-picking him.

"By some miracle, you're lice free." Bo said as she combed Daryl's hair somewhat back to the way it was. He couldn't get up fast enough. He watched as Shane took his place and took his cap off. Bo sifted through his curls – her hands slowing down when he let out a pleased little moan. She leaned in closer and sniffed him. Shane didn't even seem to notice until her face was all the way in his hair.

"Am I done here Bo?" He asked as he glanced up.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed. Daryl glared at them and Shane just smirked.

"Then I'm gonna need my head back." He said and she seemed to snap out of her revelry over his scent.

"You gonna check me next?" T-dog asked and Bo laughed as he aimed his bald head down so she could see. She rubbed his skin before she handed him the comb.

"Gimme a once over – I won't even have to bend down if you do it." She said before she looked at the ground. T-dog parted her hair a few times before he smiled.

"No nits. And as my grand-momma would say 'child you got good hair'." He said as he gave it a playful tug before walking away. Daryl was seething a little bit. Everyone else made it look so damn easy to talk to her. They played around, told jokes and didn't get boners when she touched them. Beth came to Bo next and after she checked the girl she braided her hair in to two pigtails. Daryl snorted – he never thought he'd see anyone sweeter than Beth but Bo was so frilly that he didn't feel so stupid about not noticing she was actually a tranny. She radiated femininity. The way she walked and talked. Her gestures and the way she moved…so confident in her body and sure of herself.

"Welcome to Salon Casina." She said as she put on a fake Asian accent as Andrea sat down to be checked. "What we do today?"

"Oh y'know – dye the grays, trim the ends and a little volumizer." Andrea said and they both laughed. See, Daryl didn't know what the hell volumizer was – none of the men did. She checked Andrea's hair before pulling it back into the ponytail she had it in. Carol was next and afterwards she started whispering to Bo about something.

After everyone was cleared they gathered by the cars to determine who would be going where today. Daryl was about to walk away and continue his search for Sophia when Bo spoke up. "I'm going on a supply run, so get your list to me now if you need anything." She said as she looked at the map. "Beth told me there's one of those bulk supply stores this way."

"Glenn should go." Rick said quickly.

"I can handle it. And the less bodies in the car, the more stuff I can bring back."

"What stuff are you going for?" Shane asked – as if what ever she needed was already going to be deemed unnecessary before she even said it.

"There are seven women living here, you figure it out or do we have to have a refresher course of health class? I'd rather not have Glenn bringing back 'Depends' instead of 'Stayfree' because he doesn't know the difference.

"I know the difference." Glenn interjected.

"My point is, I'd rather take Andrea or Maggie. Or I could go alone, like Glenn used to do all the time."

"That was before we saw the walkers in packs. They sneak up on you—"

"Enough. I'm going and if I don't make it back then you have full permission to be the captain of hindsight." She said before she took up her axe. "But as it stands all of you 'men-folk' need to be looking for Sophia while I go get you new boots and do the laundry." Rick looked at her for a moment – she had successfully thrown their chauvinism back in their faces. It was true none of the men had the time to do that kind of stuff. They'd rather be 'saving the day'. He handed her the keys to Carol's jeep.

"It's quieter than the trucks and it has cargo space." He said. She nodded and headed out. She passed Daryl on her way out the driveway.

"People usually kiss before they part ways." She pointed out and he looked around. "Come on… no one can see you if you use too much tongue." He snorted and leaned into her open window. He knocked their foreheads again but they managed to kiss. He was halfway in the window pressing her head into the headrest by the time it ended. She cupped his chin and stroked her thumb over his stubble. He leaned back and she drove off. He watched the car until it was out of sight. He continued towards the stables.

* * *

"This was a necessity?" Shane asked as he looked over the dinning room table. Bo had littered the surface with her spoils from the bulk store. Make-up, nail files, hair stuff and lots of other crap that was making Shane more and more annoyed by the minute. He knew – somewhere in the back of his mind that he was really pissed off about what Lori just said to him in the hallway.

"I've always been a bit of an impulse shopper." Bo said as she carefully put on some lip gloss. "I got all the stuff we need, everything from the lists – the car is packed to capacity."

"And this shit?" Shane asked as he glared at a bottle of purple nail polish.

"No cussin in the house." Patricia warned and Shane lifted his brow at her in his usually 'really?' look.

"Is it hurting you to have it here?" Bo asked. "I thought it would be nice to give the girls some sense of normalcy. So they're not thinking about walker guts and all the other terrifying shi—stuff that's happening." She glanced at Patricia when she almost cursed. The other woman smiled at her a little.

"You mean like looking for Sophia?" Shane asked. Carol looked down and placed the silk scarf back on the table. Truly over come with guilt that she had any fun while Sophia was still out there. "It's all useless crap." He glared at a packet of animal print hair clips and noticed there was another bag full of bras and panties and who knew what else by Bo's chair.

"I beg to differ." Andrea said as she picked up a box of tampons. There were at least ten others on the table along with pads – all of them different brands and coverage. Shane could feel his neck heat up and he scratched at it. "This stuff was desperately needed.

"What he means is – what a nice gesture." Lori said before she gave Shane a look.

"Don't talk for me." He warned her. "Y'know Daryl nearly died while you were out there picking up cheetah bows and nylons."

"Nylons are good insulation in the winter." Maggie pointed out as she opened a tube of mascara.

"Wait, wait! Daryl got hurt?" Bo asked. "What happened?"

"Lucky for you he's not dead. You can ask him yourself after you're done visiting la-la land here." He said – knocking over and a bottle of shampoo when he gestured. He stomped off after that. Bo looked a little lost for a moment until Herschel came in the room.

"Where's Daryl? Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's right in there." He pointed her into one of the side parlors. She started towards the room but stopped short for a moment. She went back to the table and grabbed a small luggage bag off the floor. She handed it to Herschel. "They had a pharmacy." She said simply before she went into the room. Daryl looked at her over his shoulder and her brow knit together.

"Oh my God. What happened to you?" she asked. She approached the bed like it would bite her if she moved too quickly.

"Horse threw me. Shit happened and I fell down a ravine." He said and shrugged like it was nothing. "Then Andrea shot me in the head. After that I lost track. I may have skinned my elbow on the way to the ground." She let out a laugh that quickly turned into sobs. Daryl just stared at her and after a second she bolted from the room.

* * *

"Hey." Shane said once he was close enough to Bo. He kicked the wheel of the old tractor she was sitting on and she sniffled. Bo looked over her shoulder at him before she turned back around to wipe her face.

"What do you want?" She asked – very much not in the mood for his shit.

"To apologize." Shane said.

"To apologize or to talk until I agree with you?" she asked.

"Don't know if you noticed but I got a little problem with popping off at the mouth." He tried to joke. "Didn't mean to make it seem like Daryl getting hurt was your fault. And it was nice of you to get all that crap for the girls."

"It's not crap." Bo said as she glared at him. She watched as he brought his hand from behind his back. She looked at the bottle he held up before she looked at his face.

"Peace offering?" He asked as he gave it a little shake.

"Proof?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Ninety." He said as he squinted at the label. She hopped down from her perch, took it from him and started twisting off the cap.

"Don't go thinking I forgive you." She said. "I'm not so easily bought."

"Of course not… I also have cigarettes." He said as he held them up.

"Son of a bitch – took you this long to tell me?" She knocked back the bottle for a second and hissed as the alcohol burned down her throat. Shane lit a cigarette for her and she hesitantly took it from between his fingers. "How come you never let women do anything on their own?"

"It's dangerous out there. Just trying to keep you safe." Shane said – almost automatically.

"No, I get the feeling even before the dead started getting up and eating people you had this way about you." She said before she took another swig.

"What way might that be?" He asked and squinted when she blew smoke in his face.

"Like your dick is God's gift to the fairer sex. Like you can use your body and those pretty brown eyes to solve all a woman's problems by keeping her safe and snug under your thumb." She said before she took another shot. He took the bottle from her.

"You sharing that?" He asked before he drank some. "With how little you are you better slow down – you'll get alcohol poisoning from a thimble full."

"There you go again. Telling me what's best for my own body and telling me what to do."

"God, how does Daryl put up with your constant ball busting?" Shane asked sarcastically. She almost laughed at how ironic it was that he asked that – what with the way Lori was up his ass about every little thing he said and did.

"He likes it. Same as you." She said as she smoked her cigarette. "All men crave that woman that will call them on their chauvinistic bullshit and fight back."

"Now is not the time to be a feminist." He quipped. "Pump you speeches about suffrage when society comes back."

"Society ain't coming back." She snorted and he looked at her sharply. He assumed she thought like the other women – that she was holding out for 'normal' to come back. For the cavalry to come with a cure and hoping for a return to Wednesday night comedies on TV and worrying about having too much to eat. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to just be spouting bullshit. "This is it. The rest of your life is right in front of you. Going to sleep thinking you'll be eaten while you dream and waking up both grateful and angry that you're not dead."

"Damn girl… then what was all that shit in there about giving the girls hope for a normal life?"

"A pacifier. You think they want to hear that they're going to be ripped apart? That no good men survived and that they'll probably be brutally raped and beaten by the men that did survive before being thrown to the eaters 'just cause'." She said. "People were terrible with the threat of the judicial system and capital punishment. Now there's nothing. And all the good guys died trying to 'help'."

"I'm a good guy." Shane said as he got closer to her. She chuckled.

"You think Daryl got hurt for nothing." She took back the bottle.

"What makes you say that?" He asked as he watched her drink.

"Because everyone is too scared to say the truth. Sophia has either been picked up by another group or if you're being really honest…she's been devoured, infected and is now one of those things. Personally I blame Rick for shoving this futile search on everyone. Daryl… well he's just plain stupid – nearly breaking his neck for a doll. No one wants to face facts. Herschel wants us gone, Patricia wants you dead for what happened to Otis. This farm is not as safe as everyone thinks and we should've gone to Fort Benning as soon as we lost the Atlanta camp. The CDC was nothing but a lesson in stupidity. Nothing gained, a person lost…Half our supplies and gas gone. Now T-dog, you and Daryl are hurt. Sophia's dead and everyday we're probably drawing walkers here… but I'm just a woman. What do I know?" She shrugged as she finished her cigarette. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Do something about Rick before we all die looking for Sophia's ghost."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey girl!" Bo looked up when she realized Daryl was addressing her. She was walking by his tent, unloading all the supplies she got from the bulk store and making sure everyone got their share. She got new pots and pans, tents, tons of canned food and other none perishables like rice and beans, blankets, pillows and other comforts of 'home'. And of course clothes. Daryl called to her from the little mesh window in the side of his tent. She didn't even realize he was well enough to be out of the house.

"Hey yourself." She said as she walked in. "You sure you should be out here?"

"Flesh wounds." He shrugged.

"While I'm here…you're a 38, 40 – right?" she asked as she looked through the basket of new clothes.

"You calling me fat?" he asked. When she looked at him he smirked. "32." She went through a few pairs of pants before she found the right size and deposited two of them on the end of his cot with a few pairs of socks and tank tops.

"See ya—"

"Hold up." He said as he sprung up and grabbed her wrist. He winced a little when he stretched his stitches. He didn't feel himself bleeding so he relaxed knowing he didn't pop them open. Bo looked at the contact before she focused on his face. "You avoiding me like red ants. What was with your little freak out the other day?" he asked.

"I freaked out – you answered your own question." She said simply. He gave her a look and she sighed. "I've never lost anyone before. The closest my parents ever came to dying was a common cold. I was never taught…I never learned how to deal with injuries and what not." She confessed.

"You think they're still alive?" Daryl asked.

"I want to believe. So don't give me a speech about denial when you were shot and stabbed over a doll." She said as she gave him a stern look. "I've never emoted like that – it won't happen again."

"Not to sound too much like the 'breeders' but it shows you care – I can appreciate that." He said – trying not to snap at her over what she said about denial. He didn't want an argument right now. And from her lack of faith he assumed she had been talking to Shane. Last thing he needed was for them to have it out and she go running to him. But truth be told if Daryl didn't think of her as female he would've gotten up and clocked her. "Sides, I could use a little company right now."

"I didn't want to crowd you. Men need space to lick their wounds." She said absently.

"Did I ask for space?"

"No."

"Well then – ain't we supposed to be bonding or some shit?" He asked.

"I guess." She shrugged. "This whole thing is kind of new to me. My longest relationship was with my second vibrator." He laughed.

"Second? What happened to the first one?"

"Tragic story. I was hitting all the right spots and I am milliseconds away from what is sure to be a great orgasm when the lead weight breaks – it strokes out and dies and I'm so frustrated I throw it through my television." She said bluntly.

"My condolences" He said and she chuckled.

"I'm sorry – we're suppose to be getting to know each other and I'm talking about all my dirty habits." She said.

"Well come on," He said as he sat up and moved to get off his cot. "Take me for a walk and I'll tell you some of mine… can't stand to lay here any longer."

They took up their weapons and went for a very leisurely stroll around the farm. Daryl looked around before he caught Bo's hand and laced their fingers together. It was her turn to tense up. It seemed he wasn't the only one that couldn't deal with intimacy. Sure she had no problem with lust – blowing him wasn't the same as showing true affection. He stroked his thumb over her smooth wrist and chuckled when she tried not to smile. They were literally holding hands while walking through a field of flowers.

"How good were you at gymnastics?" He asked out the blue.

"Good enough to compete. But like I said – I had the wrong 'parts' to go pro." She said. "The show called for more ballet than flips but I can still hit a split and walk on my hands."

"No shit?" he asked. She let go of him and bent over. Once her hands were on the ground she kicked her legs up and held herself steady for a second or two before she started walking around on her hands. After a while she bent her legs and flipped back up right. She did a few cartwheels before she landed in a split. She put her arms up and smiled at him. "Nice." He said and clapped. She stood up and took a bow. When she righted herself she suddenly jumped and ran away from the tree line when she heard a snarl behind her. Daryl got his crossbow ready and nailed the walker that stumbled out of the woods. Once it was down he retrieved the bolt and looked back at Bo. He was starting to think she'd always be terrified of those things. Her face had gone pale and her axe was shaking in her hands. It was hard to believe she was ever not female the way she naturally reacted to things like this. But that wasn't to say men didn't turn into sniveling babies when confronted with their fears. Glenn was prone to screaming freak-outs on occasion. "It's okay. Come on." He grabbed her hand and she held it without hesitation this time – grateful to have him to hold on to as he led her away.

"We should go back." She protested as he led her deeper into the woods. "What if there's more than one."

"Well that's what I'm looking for. If we can we gotta get rid of them too and keep them away from the farm." He said as he walked. "Track where our 'audience' came from."

"You used to hunt?" She asked as she looked around nervously. He glanced back at her for a second. She was still shaken – so much so that she didn't even notice when he stopped. She bumped into him and he chuckled at the surprised look on her face.

"Come on. Squat down – I'll show you something." He said. "If nothing else it'll help you avoid packs of them." She bent down and followed his hand when he pointed.

"Walkers are usually easy to track – they'll have a bum leg or a bitten off toe that'll make their stride sloppy and they end up leaving a very obvious print." He started. "Not only that but they're usually dripping something nasty." He took up a stick and pointed at a red and black glob on the ground. "He dropped his kidney."

"Eww…" She whined and he chuckled.

"You're little fan was dragging his left foot – right one had a sneaker on it." He said and pointed at the impression of a clover pattern next to a patch of smooth dirt. "We'll be looking for that sweep to be on our right."

"Okay." She looked around for a second.

"Look here." He said and snapped his fingers. "Left some sand…he came from the creek."

"Okay, great. Let's get you back to the farm – you shouldn't even be up yet." She said as she stood up.

"Just a little longer." He said and looked at her pleadingly. She rolled her eyes – who could resist that look. He probably got extensions on his bedtime constantly as a child with how polished that requested was.

"Fine." She said before she checked the bandage on his forehead. "Show me something else."

"Well, walkers ain't exactly graceful." He started up again. "He hit here, there, this tree, tripped on that and caught himself on this." He said as he pointed out the various spots and Bo could see the blood, scraps of clothing and scratches the walker left on the trees. "Go on there, Bo-peep. Lead us to where he came from." He pushed her out in front of him and she started looking around. It took them nearly half an hour just to get a few feet. The walker changed direction several times – bumped through the trees like a pinball before he had finally reached the field where they were. He wouldn't have made it to the farm if he had continued wherever he was going but he had heard Daryl's clapping and veered towards them. They made it to the creek and Bo smiled wide over the fact she had gone the right way. Daryl held his side for a second and she noticed how much he was sweating.

"Shit. We gotta get you back."

"Nah, I need to rest first or I won't make it." He said as he sat on a nearby stump. He took a deep breath and looked around. "Looks like he was alone." He watched as she put her hands in the water. "You can't drink that."

"I know – but it's nice and cold." She said. After soaking her hands for a second she put them to her neck and sighed. She did it again and walked over to him. "Here." He couldn't help but twitch when she pressed her cold fingers to his neck. It did feel nice though. She moved one hand to his forehead and he blinked slowly. They hadn't really had the time to work on the physical part of their relationship since they decided to take it slow. He hadn't thought about it until now that her soft palm was on his neck. He could smell her even though it was that same 'outdoors' smell that everyone had. He liked it. He figured it must be the pheromones in her sweat that attracted him. No expensive soap or perfume at the end of civilization but she was still clean – cleaner than him, he always seemed to have dirt under his nails and a layer of mud that made him look darker than he really was.

Daryl stared down at her hips. She still had a nice shape to her. Best of all her bones weren't sticking out. He put his hands there and squeezed a little. "What are you doing?" She giggled quietly. She nudged his head with her chin and he looked up at her. Daryl pulled her closer and kissed her. There was no rush – no need to display how much he'd miss her like he did with their goodbye kiss. It was slow and chaste and it made her moan like he had never heard before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer and she opened her lips. He squeezed her hips harder when he felt her tongue. He opened up for her and moaned when their tongues met. He could feel the jolt it sent through her and a sexist thought ran through his mind 'Only women enjoy kissing so much.' When she wiggled her hips the moment shattered when her erection brushed his stomach. He turned his head and the kissed ended with an audible 'smack'. He knew she was offended by his sudden disgust but he couldn't look her in the eye.

"It's a part of me Daryl." She said. "If you want me you have to want all of me because it's not going anywhere. And no one hates it more than I do – cause I want to be complete for you…but I'm not." Daryl sighed as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He could smell her again. Even with the sweat and woodsy stink – she didn't smell like Rick or T-dog or even him. Her scent – she smelled like a woman and it turned him on. He looked down at his hand on her hip. Against his better judgment he moved it inward. He didn't mean to grab her so roughly but she took his silence as rejection and she was starting to move away when he cupped her. "Ow!" Her scream echoed a little before she bit her lip to silence herself. She dug her nails into his shoulders at the sudden flood of sensation. "Daryl—"

"Sorry." He apologized quickly and rubbed her to sooth the pain. _'Holy shit.'_ He thought. _'I'm touching it.'_ He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned off. He had never been picky about looks. Pussy was pussy and he had never been turned off by that. And he wasn't gonna tell anybody how to live their lives but he thought homosexuality was gross. But this wasn't the same as being gay. It wasn't straight either – it was something he couldn't identify. Because as he watched his hand slowly rub up and down her confined cock he had his forehead between her breasts. Small but soft – just like he would expect tits to be.

Bo cupped his face and made him look up. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark. She was panting in his face before she kissed him. She let go of his chin to open her jeans. Daryl looked down again once she got them open. "Oh shit." He said out loud. She was wearing panties. He didn't know why he thought she wouldn't be but it blew his mind to see the dark purple material. He put his other hand down the back of her jeans – they were the little kind that only covered half her ass. "Oh damn."

Daryl pulled her jeans down to her thighs and looked at her. Her cock was peeking out the top ban of her panties. He pulled them down and got a good look at her. Her pubic hair was sparse and he let out a little chuckle when he noticed it was straight. Her cock wasn't bigger than his but as it filled out he wondered how she managed to hide it – he had never seen her in anything other than tight jeans. Her balls weren't that big – after all she transitioned from being an Asian man so he wasn't really expecting it to be anything huge.

"Lick your palm." She panted. He looked up at her when she pulled her shirt over her head. As soon as she unhooked her bra he went under it. He took a second to do what she told him and made sure to get his hand as wet as he could. She put it back on her cock immediately and guided his speed. Bo moaned and put her head back when he used his free hand to squeeze her breast. He latched on to the other and sucked hard. He moaned against her skin when she grabbed the hair on the back of his head. She gasped his name and bucked into him ardently.

It felt like it took her forever to cum. His arm burning from how fast he was pulling her by the time she got off. But it was well worth it. She tossed her head back as she shuddered in his grip. Her smooth neck fully exposed allowing him to give her a hickey. He let her go when she was spent and she clung to his shoulders for support until she could feel her legs again. She kissed him one last time before she pulled up her pants. Daryl was just looking at the mess on his hand a little unsure of what to do. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the creek. They got cleaned up and headed back. This time she grabbed his hand and brought it up so she could kiss his knuckles. Daryl smiled.

"That was a great 'date'."

* * *

"You got a minute?" Dale looked up when he heard Daryl – he was peeking his head into the door of the RV and moving his feet a little anxiously. Dale looked towards the bed to make sure Daryl was talking to him.

"Eh, sure." Dale said and gestured for Daryl to come in. He shut the door behind him and Dale bristled a little bit. This was about to be a heavy conversation – Daryl didn't come to shoot the breeze. "What's on your mind, son?"

"Don't call me that." Daryl said sternly.

"Sorry." Dale took it back quickly. "Daryl…" He offered him the seat across from him at the table and Daryl sat down like he hadn't rested in days. For a few long seconds he stared up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. "What's on your mind?"

"Bo." Daryl answered shortly. Dale smiled.

"She's a sweetheart, isn't she?"

"Yeah…yeah." Daryl said. "There's this thing about her though. And in some ways it's a very small part of who she is but it's something that can't be ignored. And I'm just… I guess I'm… wondering if it should matter so much."

"We all have our quirks." Dale shrugged. "You'd be hard pressed to find anyone in the group that doesn't have a bad habit or two."

"This is more than that. And if I don't deal with it – it'll only get worse."

"Was she bitten?" Dale asked suddenly.

"What? No, she's fine. Her skin is all smooth and fuzzy like a peach." He rambled on. Dale's eyebrows went up.

"I didn't realize you two were—"

"Well we are." Daryl seemed to get defensive at the mention of his tryst with Bo and Dale just smiled at him.

"It's okay." He assured Daryl. "Is that what you're worried about? Getting involved with her? You think it'll make you… careless?"

"Among other things." Daryl shifted in his seat like he was uncomfortable.

"You're nervous about being with her?" He asked. Daryl looked at him for a second – the older man really was astute. He could read people as plainly as the book in his hand. "You shouldn't be – the two of you are as normal as apple pie. If this is about her race—

"It's not like that." Daryl interrupted. "And she ain't normal…" Dale lifted an eyebrow at him. Daryl's tone indicated that there was something seriously wrong with her.

"In what way?"

"Huh?"

"In what way is she not normal? I know she was some kind of exotic dancer—"

"Burlesque…she danced in a show like ballet – she wasn't a stripper." Daryl said quickly.

"Okay." Dale nodded slowly. "But it does mean she has some experience over you. Is that why you're nervous – you think you'll disappoint her?"

"No!" Daryl said – he got defensive again and Dale rolled his eyes a little.

"In the interest of saving time – not that I have any pressing matters to attend to - why don't you just tell me why you have this apprehension?"

"Have what?"

"Why are you nervous about being with her? What makes you think you won't be good enough or… why do you think she's not normal?"

"Cause she's not!" Daryl said louder than he meant to. He bit his lip and pressed his fingers into his eyes. He was frustrated and Dale could tell his patience was running out. He'd either say what he came there to say in the next few minutes or leave – telling Dale to forget it. It was obviously something he didn't want anyone else to know about or he'd be talking to Glenn about it. Dale had become the confidant of the group - it appeared even Daryl trusted him with his secrets and the man was notoriously tight lipped. "Bo is a trans… She has um…. Shit what was the words she used?"

"A trans? You mean a transvestite?" He asked. Daryl made a face like he didn't like the sound of that word.

"No she said she was _transitioning_ and she never got the final surgery." He said like it exhausted him. Dale just looked at him for a moment.

"Transitioning… from…"

"A boy to a girl." Daryl clarified.

"So you're telling me Bo is a boy."

"No." Daryl said quickly. "Well… below the belt but up top her tits are real. Her hair is too." Dale sat back in his seat – mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. It was more of a shock than he got from Glenn a few days ago.

"This is what you need my advice on?" He asked. Daryl shrugged. "Well how do you feel about her…er him… she?"

"She's a woman. That's what she calls herself. It's what I thought she was up until she told me. I still see her that way."

"Clearly. Then what's the problem?"

"When she pulls down her pants it's a different story." Daryl said.

"She has hips." Dale said as if he were sill trying to wrap his brain around it. "Well I can tell you you're not being petty – that's a lot to accept."

"No shit."

"Take a few days… there's already a lot going on. Give it a little distance. Give it time…I know it's not really a luxury we have lately but you look like you need it."

"And if I still want to be with her?"

"Take it slow."


End file.
